batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Lance (Earth-2)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth One). For her Earth-X counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth-X). For other people who used the "Canary" identity, see Canary. Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen '''(born July 6, 1985), simply known as '''Laurel Lance-Queen,' '''is the former district attorney of Gotham City and current assistant district attorney of Star City, daughter of the late Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance estranged sister of Sara Lance and wife of Oliver Queen. Her father died when she was only ten years old and she grieved for months and she became estranged from her sister in the process. She later met the love of her life, Oliver Queen, and the two fell in love, however, Oliver went on a boat trip with his father and was lost at sea and presumed dead. Laurel was over struck with grief and also later learned that before he was lost at sea, he cheated on her with Felicity Smoak. During the time that he was gone, Laurel discovered her family's secret, her father was a vigilante and a meta-human when in his younger days, still grieving from Oliver's "death", it drove her to believe that with her sister gone she was the only one who could continue his legacy. Laurel trained with Ted Grant and later became '''The Canary', moved to Gotham City and joined Batman's Team. In 2015, residents from another universe known as Earth One met the team and the aided in getting them home. However, one person known as Caitlin Snow stayed as she was searching for a cure for her mother and she joined the team. It was then revealed that Oliver had survived, he travelled to Gotham in an effort to apologise to her but only ended up having her tell him that he should have died along with his father. After this, he stayed in Gotham, still attempting to contact her and one night while patrolling the streets with Batman, the two ran into a man in a dark green hood and after taking him down they ripped off his mask to reveal Oliver. Laurel told him to get out of the city, however, the next morning while he was getting ready to leave, she arrived at his hotel room and apologised for saying he should've died. He then asked her to leave with him and the two could work together. After talking her into it, she finally accepted. Laurel then left the team and began working with Oliver in forming his own team, moving back to their childhood home, Star City. Caitlin later followed and joined their team as well. Later, after she joined Oliver's team she changed her code name to Black Canary 'and got rid of her blonde wig and dyed her natural hair. Oliver's little sister Thea later discovered that he was The Arrow and wanted to help him protect the city, Laurel trained her and she became the vigilante known as Speedy. Oliver and Laurel eventually began to get romantically involved again and they officially started dating. Laurel was not born with powers as the meta-human gene from her father was passed on to Sara, however, like her Earth One counterpart she appeared to have a super sonic scream thanks to a collar she wore that granted her the power as long as she wore it. When on a mission in S.T.A.R. Labs, a machine called the particle accelerator was activated and sent a wave of dark matter throughout the building that hit Laurel when she was using her sonic device. The sonic waves bonded with her vocal cords and gave her a super sonic scream, turning her into a meta-human. In April 2017, Oliver proposed to Laurel and she accepted with the two planning to get married in early 2018. They did just that as in February 2018 the two were officially husband and wife. Eventually, Laurel became pregnant with Oliver's child and the two were ecstatic, sadly however, after the team defeated Thomas Snow when Oliver was convicted of killing someone and put into prison Laurel was so heartbroken that she lost the child. She then left the team to avenge their baby in more sadistic ways. Biography Early Life Laurel was born to Quentin and Dinah Lance on July 6th, 1985. Two years later, her younger sister Sara was born. When she was eight years old, Laurel met Oliver Queen in grade school and the two became best friends and were always together. Two years later, when she was ten years old, her father unfortunately died in a plane crash, leaving his family devastated. In her teenage years, she began developing a crush on Oliver and the two eventually began a relationship, however, unknown to Laurel, he cheated on her many times and actually got a girl named Felicity Smoak pregnant. Laurel's sister Sara, still driven with the grief of her father's death, shot and killed an officer and then went into hiding, estranging her from her family. "Death" of Oliver Queen Oliver later wanted to get away from Felicity, not ready to be a father, and just lead Laurel to believe that he wanted to go on a simple boat trip with his father. She believed him and the day he was leaving she visited the dock to see him off. She asked how long he would be gone and he replied that it would only be three weeks and he would be back before she knew it. Just before he boarded Laurel gave him a photo of her to make sure that he wouldn't get lonely. He thanked her with a kiss and boarded The Queen's Gambit. The next day, whilst Laurel was studying she noticed a report on the Gambit and turned up the volume only to find out that it had sunk to the bottom of the ocean and it is unknown if anyone survived. Laurel broke down into tears and her mother attempted to comfort her. At Oliver and Robert's funerals, it revealed to Laurel by Oliver's mother that he had many affairs and she was heartbroken and obtained a growing hatred for Oliver but still felt a huge loss. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: 'After being struck by the dark matter from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator whilst using her sonic device, the sound waves generated by the device merged with her vocal cords and gave her the meta-human gene and allowing access to her powers. ** '''Superhuman Sonic Scream: '''Just like her Earth One doppelganger, Laurel is able to emit a superhuman sonic scream from her vocal cords, however, Laurel of Earth Two's scream appears to be stronger. It is powerful enough to knock back a group of grown men and women at a speed which can send them through plain glass windows. Abilities * '''Peak of Human Physical Condition: '''After months of training with Ted Grant, Laurel was in top physical condition and was able to be strong enough to lift up a grown man and help him get away. She was also later trained even more by Oliver and learned how he trained himself. ** '''Acrobatics/Free-Running: '''During her training, Laurel also learned how to perform plenty of acrobatic moves such as doing a back flip without using her hands and also doing several cartwheels and a fly-kick. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Laurel has a very quick reaction time and can sense incoming danger and react extremely quickly. * '''High-Level Intellect/Master Lawyer: '''Laurel is a very skilled lawyer and was able to graduate law school at the top of her class. She is also the former district attorney of Gotham City and when she moved back to Star City, was able to quickly make her way up the ranks to become the assistant district attorney. ** '''Expert Interrogator/Torturer: '''Laurel is capable of interrogating a grown man and is also exceptionally talented at forcing information out of captors on missions. As a lawyer, she was taught the art of interrogation in law school. * '''Expert Combatant/Martial Artist: '''After training with Ted Grant, Laurel has become exceptionally talented in the art of fighting and martial arts. She has managed to enter multiple fight with several enemies and come out on top. Her fighting style appears to be a mix of boxing, judo and techniques learned by Oliver on Lian Yu. Equipment * [[Black Canary Suit (Laurel Lance)|'Black Canary Suit]]': '''Formerly known as The Canary suit, Laurel uses a leather suit whilst fighting crime as The Black Canary. It was created for her by Thomas Wayne when she joined his team of heroes. Former Equipment * '''Blonde Wig: '''When fighting crime as The Canary, Laurel wore a bleach blonde wig to hide her natural hair colour which was brown at the time. She later ditched this wig when she died her own hair blonde and became The Black Canary. * 'Sonic Device: '''Before being hit with a wave of dark matter from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator which gave her a natural sonic scream, Laurel used a mechanical sonic device that enhanced her vocal cords and allowed her to scream loud enough to shatter several windows at once. However, it was never as powerful as the true scream and when she was given it from the dark matter, she ditched the device. She later gave the device to her sister's Earth One doppelganger. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth Two Category:Meta-Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Members of Batman's Team Category:Team Arrow Members